


Stay

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Reunion, soft, tentative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: A scene set (in my imagination) when Aaron and Robert are trying again, slowly dating, early 2018. Dr Dull otherwise know as Alex is mentioned but doesn't appear.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit self indulgent, and probably doesn't have much of a point to it! But I hope someone enjoys this.

It was very tentative. Robert and Aaron were working their way back to each other, very slowly and carefully. Robert didn’t want to push Aaron, he didn’t want to rush things, just having Aaron back in his life was more than he thought he’d get to be honest. Robert was always waiting for the other shoe to drop, to realise why Aaron was giving him this chance for the countless time.

Aaron wanted more. They’d been on dates, taking things casually, they’d watched the football at the Mill with a couple of beers, Robert kissing him goodnight almost chastely and going home. But Aaron was wanting more, desperately. Withholding sex, refraining from sex never worked for them, it was the one thing they had always got spectacularly right. Aaron didn’t know about Robert, but he was feeling the strain of abstinence, especially when Robert was particularly close to him.

One night they were in front of the telly, watching some crap film, and Aaron had arranged it so that Liv was staying with Gabby. He wanted the house to themselves. The credits rolled and Robert cleared his throat and got off the sofa. “I should go.”

“You could stay,” Aaron suggested, voice soft. He wasn’t in the habit of begging and he wasn’t going to start now.

“I can’t,” Robert said, and Aaron could see the way his shoulders set in determination.

“Why’re you holding back from me?” Aaron asked. “And don’t say you’re not, I know you, remember.”

Robert sighed. “I don’t want to wreck things,” he settled on, though Aaron could tell it took him a while to find the words.

“Why would this wreck things?” Aaron asked, getting up and standing opposite him. “I don’t get it.” Robert started shifting, looking uncomfortable. “Is it… you don’t want me any more. Is that the problem?”

“No!” Robert said instantly. “God, no. I want you so much sometimes it’s all I can think about.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Aaron asked, a slight smile on his lips. Hearing he was wanted was always good.

“We’ve both been with other people,” Robert said heavily. “I’m… just scared it won’t be the same.” Aaron felt instantly uncomfortable. “I’m not blaming you, of course I’m not. You were single, you could do whatever you liked. I’m not…” Robert shook his head. “I’m just fucking it up here. Ignore me.”

“You said… we’ve _both_ been with other people,” Aaron said. “You…?”

“I meant Rebecca,” Robert said. 

“Was I really an idiot?” Aaron asked quietly. “Were you carrying on with her all that time?”

“No!” Robert said. “It was once. You were the last person I slept with, I swear. I didn’t… I couldn’t…”

“Okay,” Aaron said, believing him. He knew Robert's tells, had been able to tell last year that Robert had been keeping _something_ back. Lying by omission. He knew Robert better than anyone.

“I’m sure Alex was perfect,” Robert said. “I don’t want to… I’m just…”

“Holding back,” Aaron finished for him. “Alex was… fine. That’s it. I’ve never had what I’ve had with you.”

“You don’t have to placate me, tell me what you think I want to hear,” Robert said. “I can take the truth.”

“Oh, God Robert.” Aaron didn’t know exactly what to say. Robert being insecure and unsure of himself was foreign territory. "Alex was... boring. When it came down to it. And that includes in bed, if you really want to know. And..." Aaron tailed off.

“Or I should have just left when the film finished,” Robert said, forcing a smile. “Sorry.

“Stay,” Aaron said. “I’m not saying we have to do anything, I’m not going to pressure you or nothing…”

“I want to,” Robert said, looking like it pained him. “I do, but…” Aaron kissed him, firstly to shut him up. Then Robert groaned against him, licked his lips and deepened the kiss. Aaron felt Roberts fingers at the back of his neck, holding him close, and it was much more passionate than the kisses they’d shared up to this point.

“Come upstairs.” Robert nodded, both of them climbing the stairs in the quiet. In the bedroom, Robert looked supremely uncomfortable as Aaron unzipped his hoodie and threw it in the direction of the chair. “You don’t have to be here if it's that bad,” Aaron said, clearing his throat. Robert moved towards him and kissed him so softly.

“I’m here now,” he breathed against Aaron’s lips. “As long as you want me here.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, kissing him again. “I do.” They got into bed, still a little awkward around each other and Robert reached for Aaron hesitantly, his cold fingertips pushing his T shirt up and stroking Aaron’s waist.

“Jeez!” Aaron gasped, making Robert chuckle.

“Sorry, they’ll warm up.”

“I bet,” Aaron said, leaning in for a soft kiss.

Robert “mmed” into it, making Aaron smile. They fumbled, hands and lips on skin and bodies. They didn’t have sex, their relationship felt a little too fragile for that at the moment, when they weren’t quiet sure how they would work together any more. But it was comfort and want, and that was enough.


End file.
